Gabe's Nightmare
by Lucy Luthor
Summary: The episose Transference but with a Chlionel twist
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gabe's Nightmare

Ratings: M

Pairing: The episode Transference but with a twist: ClarkLionel and Chloe.

A/N: I'm trying something new with this fic, so please bear with me: The Chlionel will be revealed.

Chapter 1

Gabe had received an alarming phone call from Martha Kent that she couldn't find Clark and did he know where Chloe was. Gabe had assumed that Chloe was at school but when he called her cell phone, it went straight to voice mail.

He drove by the school parking lot but her car wasn't there, so he called Martha to let her know that he was headed towards The Talon.

A crowd was gathered around one of the couches against the wall in the back of the coffee shop. He could hear some of the people whispering but mostly there was an awed silence. Several students were taking pictures and one boy had a video camera, but Gabe didn't pay any attention.

He shouldered his way through the crowd, only catching glimpses of who was drawing such a attention. He could see that Clark Kent was sitting on the couch and he didn't appear to have any clothes on. There was a woman sitting on his lap, but Gabe couldn't quite see who it was.

The crowd thinned slightly at the side so he cut through and was finally given an unobstructed view of the couple. He saw that clothes were strewn over the floor, and Gabe recognized Clark's familiar jeans and flannel top, and he also saw a red bra hanging on the back of a chair, and a red top and black pants.

Unbidden, the thought popped into Gabe's mind: _Chloe had been wearing a red top when she went to school that morning_, but he pushed the thought away.

Clark had his large hands on the woman's small waist, and Gabe could see three things right off the bat: the woman was blonde, curvy and only thing she had on was an anklet with red stones covering it.

He tried to ignore the pair's nudity, but his eyes, as well as the rest of the male patrons, were on the blonde woman straddling Clark's hips.

She had black streaks in her hair, and beautiful full breasts that swayed appealingly with her every movement, but he found himself drawn to the hypnotic rocking of her hips and ass. She was swaying slightly over Clark's cock, her mouth licking and sucking on Clark's neck, allowing Gabe only to see a side view of the woman's pretty face.

She seemed familiar somehow.

Clark was grinning wickedly, slowly thrusting up into the blonde, when she started twisting her hips faster, seeking better leverage, and that was when Gabe couldn't block out the whispers of the gathered crowd. "Who knew Sullivan had such a hot body?"

In that moment the world seemed to stop as two things happened: Clark glanced up and nodded at Gabe, and Chloe gave a cheeky wave, "Hi Dad."

Gabe mechanically dialed Martha's number and didn't bother to say hello when she picked up after the first ring. "They're hear."

Martha must have already known that something wasn't right because all she replied was, "We're on our way."

Gabe didn't say good-bye; he just closed the phone because he was too busy trying not to gape when Chloe rose to her knees and Clark's hands moved to Chloe's hips as he pushed her slowly down onto him.

He tried not to listen as her gasp turned into a pleasured moan, or that she shuddered as Clark slid the thick length of him fully inside her.

His daughter didn't even appear to notice she had an audience, she was so consumed with arching her hips up to get Clark's cock deeper inside her.

Chloe bit at her lower lip as his large hands skimmed up her body to cup her breasts, as she lowered her head down for a kiss.

Clark rolled her over unto her back and Chloe practically purred in delight at the change of penetration as he lifted her ankleted leg over his one shoulder and she wrapped her other leg around his hip, pulling him in deeper inside her.

He could feet her inner muscles begin to quiver along his shaft as he moved, rocking into her. His mouth nuzzled her cheek, then slid to her neck until he finally started sucking at the salty skin as her moans filled his ears and her hands gripped his ass to pull him in harder.

She eagerly lifted her hips up to meet his, matching him stroke for stroke, and Gabe tried to block out all the sounds around him, especially his daughter's breathy moans, but he could still hear her and Clark's grunting.

He could also still hear a couple of whispered comments from the gathered crowd. "I had no idea that Clark Kent was so **big**." one girl said in awe. "Or that Chloe Sullivan was that stacked or that flexible," another boy chimed in.

Somehow the pair entwined on the couch managed to ignore all of the gawkers. Clark wanted her to come again so he fingered her clitoris, pinching and rubbing it and making her bounce her hips up to meet his and cry out mindlessly as she shuddered and clung to him as another orgasm swept over her.

"Oh...yes Chloe," Clark groaned, thrusting into her faster, harder, at her passionate response to him. The clenching of her muscles around his cock were enough to bring him his own release and he growled and shook, his come spurting into her.

"Oh Miss Sullivan, it keeps getting better every time we fuck."

Gabe started in surprise. What did Clark just call his daughter?


	2. Chapter 2

Clark lifted Chloe back onto his lap, and somehow, he managed to stay inside her. They were slowly kissing, and Chloe's curvy bottom began bouncing slightly as she wiggled around on Clark's cock. She pulled her lips from Clark's and moaned out, "How can you still be hard?"

Gabe shook his head in exasperation, "Should we hose them off?"

A man standing nearby who couldn't seem to look away from Chloe's glistening bare body, answered, "Lana tried that. It didn't work."

Martha and Jonathan Kent entered The Talon and walked up to Gabe. Martha caught a glimpse of Clark and Chloe on the couch and she instantly turned to Gabe to explain the situation. "Chloe's been infected by the red meteor rocks and Clark's body has been hijacked by Lionel Luthor."

Gabe didn't even blink an eye at the last part. "What do we have to do?"

"All you have to worry about is getting that anklet off of Chloe's leg," Jonathan answered, trying not to openly stare at Chloe's naked body. "We'll handle the rest."

After that, everything happened rather quickly.

Jonathan put a large piece of green meteor rock on Clark, and Gabe ripped the anklet from Chloe's leg, throwing it as far from his daughter as he could.

Lionel Luthor walked in with a black stone in his hand, and he grasped Clark's unconscious form.

A white light enveloped the coffee shop, knocking everyone out.

Fifteen minutes later all of the patron's came too. Martha and Gabe looked around for Chloe and they saw that she was still unconscious and that her legs were splayed.

Martha couldn't help but notice that the curls between Chloe's legs were still damp from her and Clark's combined fluids. She didn't have the heart to ask Gabe but she prayed that Chloe was on birth control

She nodded to herself to talk to Chloe privately about her concerns and she set about gathering Chloe's scattered clothes.

Chloe was finally coming to, and Gabe quickly sat next to his daughter. She blinked dazedly around her and then she seemed to freeze up as all of her memories of the previous half day rushed back to her.

She covered her face in mortification. "Oh god, I was hoping it was all a dream!"

Chloe tried to take a calming breath, and rise to her feel, but she sat back down, wincing from the pain. She looked down at her own body confusedly and said, "I can't decide which is worse, the stickiness or the ache between my legs."

And then she promptly burst into tears.

Despite her nakedness, Gabe drew Chloe into a hug, and whispered, "It's alright, it's going to be alright."

"How dad?" Chloe asked, tears streaming down her face. "I had sex with Clark in front of you, Mrs. Kent, Lana, the entire freakin' town! I will never be able to live this down!"

Martha walked up with various cell phones in her hands. "I checked every last one, and all of the pictures and videos are blank. I don't know how this happened, but I think it's a blessing in disguise."

But Chloe shook her head. "Everyone is still going to remember seeing me naked, on top of Clark." She saw both parents grimace, and she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry to be so brutal, but it's true."

Chloe then turned to her dad, "Come on dad, are you going to tell me that you can ever forget what you saw me doing?"

"Look, we're not going to talk about this now. Maybe everything will be okay." He handed Chloe her clothes, and said, "Take a shower and get dressed, and maybe we can brazen all of this out."

Unbelievably, no one who was present in The Talon remembered what they saw that afternoon.

Lana Lang remembered, and she tried to get the other people present to denounce Chloe and Clark for hurting her, but when she saw that nobody believed her, she stormed out of the building in a huff.

Gabe was also trying to forget but every time he looked at his daughter, all he could see was her having sex, her lushly curved body convulsing in orgasms.

Martha tried to convince him that it was the influence of the red meteor rock that caused Chloe to act so shamelessly, and Gabe did agree that his daughter would not normally have sex in public, but all of her actions couldn't be blamed on the red rocks.

"Chloe didn't learn how to move her hips so erotically from the meteor rock", he told Martha. "Some of that is instinctive, but she had to much control over the rocking of her hips, and to much rhythm and timing to her bouncing and twisting, for the majority of that not to be learned from sexual experience."

Then the nightmares began.

He would dream about Chloe and Clark's sleeping together, but this time, his unconsciousness would place him in Clark's body, so that he would know exactly how much pleasure Lionel Luthor got out of fucking Chloe.

Gabe could hear all of Lionel's thoughts, feel all of the same emotions and sensations--it was horrendous.

He could feel Lionel's lust, desire and ultimate triumph when Chloe subsumed to his seduction.

Gabe could literally feel just how hot, tight and wet Chloe's pussy was when Lionel slid into her. He could feel her inner muscles clenching and massaging Clark's cock when she came. He could feel Chloe's breasts in the palm of his hand and taste her nipples as Lionel licked and nibbled.

He could feel Clark's cock spasm as he reached his peak, spilling into the wet clasp of Chloe's body, her intimate muscles milking him dry.

In the nightmares, Clark was always running his hands over Chloe's curvy body, marveling at how creamy and soft her skin was, how good she smelled, especially when she was aroused.

Clark would be cupping her hips, squeezing the flesh of her round bottom. He could hear her panting as her muscles tightened around his throbbing cock, grunting as he pounded into her, moaning in pleasure when she came, groaning his name.

He could feel her shapely ass bouncing over Clark's erection, taste her lips and tongue whenever they kissed, feel her breasts pressed against his muscular chest.

And always, ALWAYS, Chloe's hips would be moving: squirming, twisting and arching.

The nightmares only lasted a week, but it was almost a month before Gabe could actually feel comfortable even talking to Chloe.

And that was the ultimate nightmare: he would always know just how great Chloe was in bed.

A/N: yes this was an odd ending, but I like the disturbing aspects of it.


End file.
